


Bill Devours An Entire School

by OriliumButtons



Series: Reincarnated Cipher Twin Au [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Shenanigans, Gen, Hunting, Predator/Prey, Reincarnated AU, Valentine's Day, bill centric, bill is so hungry, but not in the way that y'all think, cipher twins au, crackfic, creative swearing, demon kids, eldritch instincts, graphic depictions of blood, graphic depictions of cupcakes, graphic depictions of gore, kid monsters, kid swearing, monster kids, will has a staff, will is so tired, will tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriliumButtons/pseuds/OriliumButtons
Summary: There's only one day of the year when Bill can have such a tasty feast.Or, Will tries to stop his brother from giving in to their eldritch instincts for just one second.





	Bill Devours An Entire School

Bill purred, licking his distorted fingers covered in a red sticky substance. Oh, how sweet it is to be a lion in a school of clowns. 

He ignored the fruitless squirmings of his latest victim, coating his fingers over and over again until another tender morsel caught his eye from down the hall. 

“Well, well, well. Where do you think you’re going, delicious?”

Bill launched down the hall after the younger kid, scooping them up from behind. They screamed and kicked and shoved but Bill would not let go. Oh no no no, too yummy to let go. So Bill swiftly stole what was his. He was getting bored, it’s only been a few minutes and he’s caught about a dozen easy grabs. He needed a challenge.

By now the halls were almost clear of students, all the bodies swarming around each other to get away from him. His grin split his face. He would find where those brats were hiding.

Before he could register that someone had snuck up behind him, something hit him over the head in a familiar metal thud.

“BILL WE DON’T EVEN GO TO THIS ELEMENTARY WHY ARE YOU FLUFFING HERE?” 

Bill rolled and snapped into a crouched position, baring his teeth at his brother. Will clanked the pocket staff against the linoleum floor where his twin once was. Ouchhhh his head, Will was that necessary??

“Cupcakes”, he growled out to his worst enemy.

“Bill…” Will was exasperated. Good. Let him be exasperated for interrupting his once-in-a-year opportunity to feast. Bill stood up and ran away from his brother, heading to the locker hallway where more kids with boxes of cupcakes were sure to be. He would snag a few and ditch his brother in the curious crowd. 

But Will chased after his stained brother right at his heels.

“BILL STOP YOU’LL RUIN VALENTINE’S DAY FOREVER FOR THESE KIDS!”

Bill stopped dead in his tracks when a wild teacher appeared from one of the rooms. Will bumped into him, peering up from behind Bill at the lady who seems to be in shock. She took one look at the boy so stained in red that bits were stuck awkwardly in clumps to his torso like a fluffing serial killer, and the boy with a metal staff as long as he was tall, and she pulled the fire alarm screaming bloody murder. 

“BEANS!” the boys cursed in unison, now running together towards the exit.

Needless to say this was the last time Gravity Dips Elementary ever had a cupcake celebration on Valentine’s Day. Not since The Incident.


End file.
